


Terrifying Assistance

by Merfilly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Steve gets thrown into a faerie ring. Things go... interesting for his enemies.





	Terrifying Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



The lullabies Steve Rogers had heard on his mother's tongue warned of this. Every one of them had something to say about the Fair Folk, the Underhill, the Courts. 

His skin prickled as he tried hard to will himself into believing they'd all just been stories, even as he picked himself up from the war-torn dirt, surrounded by a near-perfect circle of death caps. Maybe being across the sea from his ancestor's lands would be all the protection he needed, and he could get back to —

— the fight had gotten back to him. He must have been stunned, or the ring had already stolen time from him, as the Germans poured forward without fear of him or the ring.

The lead one, who Steve was readying to punch, broke one of the death caps. A cold chill went up Steve's spine, and he heard the howl of the baen sidhe, moments before _something_ poured free of the prison the mushrooms had been, out through the ranks of the Germans, inflicting madness and aging alike. Some of them just dropped dead, aged into husks in seconds, while others turned on their own friends, fighting to the death until none lived.

Steve remained untouched, frozen by some preternatural force, until a small … no, that was not a child, not with the malice and wisdom in their eyes … being came to stand in front of him. His French had steadily been improving, so he understood the words and wished he had not.

"Your destiny is not ours to touch, child of the Isles. Go in peace, with our gratitude for leading a mighty hunt to us."

Then, in the space of a blurred moment, the being was gone… and the death caps had all withered away.

Steve didn't move until the Howling Commandos caught up to him.


End file.
